


bloody and raw, but i swear it is sweet

by orphan_account



Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: Bathing/Washing, Brother/Brother Incest, Dorks in Love, Fluff, Incest, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Post-Uncharted 4: A Thief's End, Self-Doubt, Showers, Sibling Incest, The Author Regrets Nothing, oh rated M for dirty thoughts!!!, samuel drake i love you, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:20:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24306568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: It’s almost like an impulse, the want to wrap his arms around Nate’s neck and rest his head on Nate’s shoulder. A scratch that lays underneath the surface of his body, unreachable without pulling back a few layers.He knows Nate wouldn’t care. Knows that if anything, he’d let out a hum and lean back against Sam’s chest, revel in the warmth and feeling of Sam’s body.—a shower with my fav boys! feat. samuel drakes inner self-doubts and anxieties! PLUS some SOOOFT shit ! <3
Relationships: Nathan Drake/Samuel Drake
Comments: 4
Kudos: 38





	bloody and raw, but i swear it is sweet

**Author's Note:**

> yes . another incest fic. from me ... i’m sorry okay i just . ITS FICTIONAL OKAY JUST LET ME LIVE PLEASE //////
> 
> listen this fic is entirely just for me tbh i wrote it because i love these 2 and also becuz im struggling to write anything else man :(((
> 
> anyways... louie is gross we KNOW. just smite me already pls i’m sick of my ships being problematic it’s TIRING
> 
> all mistakes are mine so pls lmk if there are any!

No matter how manylong, unforgiving adventures Sam finds himself going on, the aftermath is for _sure_ the worst part sometimes.

Rolling his shoulders, Sam lets out a sigh, joints popping and stiff muscles flexing beneath his mud soaked t-shirt. 

It’d be a long day, to say the least. 

He and Nathan had explored some ancient ruins, scaled some cliffs. Most of them crumbling to pieces underneath their palms, paths breaking beneath their feet; lots of crashing and falling, to put it easy. 

His ribs ache, loud and angry beneath his skin. Come to think of it, his _entire body_ howls with that familiar ache of tiredness. 

But, Sam doesn’t quite mind the aches and pains. He finds himself welcoming them, usually. He likes the reminder of his hard work. 

Call him crazy - _or maybe a little masochistic_ \- but Sam finds the sore muscles and tender limbs somewhat enjoyable. It brings an odd amount of comfort to him. 

And yeah, sometimes he hates it. Sometimes he can’t stand the constant throbbing of his legs, or how his arms occasionally want to give out underneath the pressure of holding something..

But for the most part, Sam _likes_ the pain. 

Exhaling a deep breath, he reaches at the bottom of his shirt, pulling it off in a swift motion and tossing it onto the counter, not giving too much care to the mess that coats the surface. 

_(He’ll end up cleaning it anyways, so he doesn’t sweat it.)_

Just quickly, he checks the mirror. Touches over his chest and arms for any cuts or bruises that may raise a concern.

He runs his thumb under his jawline, examining his neck and around his collarbones. 

Sam doesn’t typically do _that_ , check himself over - but there’s this voice in his head that’s _nagging_ him to just do a once-over. 

‘ _Just check_. _Make_ _sure you’re okay_.’ That voice says, and Sam easily complies. 

If he thinks about it, that little voice sounds _a lot_ like Nathan. Which makes sense considering Nate is _always_ asking if Sam’s okay after a tumble, or panicking when he gets a small wound. 

Sam’s never really taken the time to see if he’s alright, instead he just brushes off his wounds or pains and acts like he’s fine. He’s never really _cared_ about himself getting hurt when they were checking a place out. Never given enough fucks about his own well-being to stop and examine all his injuries as he went along. 

_Huh_. Nate’s really taken a toll on him. 

Nonetheless, he doesn’t find anything too concerning. 

With a turn, Sam reaches and pulls back the shower curtain, the rings clanging together on the rod harshly. He winces a little at the sudden sound. 

“Could you be _any_ louder in here, Sam?” 

Nate’s voice comes from the doorway, and Sam’s lips form a small smile. 

“Mmhm. Sure could. Got any pots and pans? Maybe a glass I could shatter?” Sam replies sarcastically, turning to look at Nate, quirking a brow in faux curiosity. 

Nathan rolls his eyes, smiling. “Sorry, left those back in Libertalia.” Nate makes a vague gesture with his hand to point over his shoulder.

Sam laughs, making Nate smile wider than he had been previously. 

For a second, it’s quiet - and Sam can see the way Nate’s eyes scan up and down his body, a peek of tongue coming out to lick his lips. 

“So, you gonna shower or not? You’ve been standing in here for like.. 20 minutes.” Nate asks, sounding slightly _off_ , but lighthearted. 

Right. _The shower. He’s suppose to be showering right now._ Not bantering with his little brother. 

And _of course_ Nate probably wants to take a shower as well. Which means Sam’s gonna have to take the quickest shower in the history of bathing because Nate likes to stand under the stream for about _three fuckin’ hours_ and do god-knows what. 

But, he doesn’t wanna half-ass cleaning up this time. He wants to stand under the water and let it drench his cramping shoulders and pounding muscles. He wants to take his time.

“Sorry, Nate, But I ain’t taking a 5 minute shower ‘cause you wanna spend an eternity doing _whatever it is_ you do in here.” Sam jokes, but gives Nate a stern look. 

_Well. As stern as he could possibly look._

Nate shakes his head, huffing a laugh. “Just. Turn on the shower, please. ‘M gonna take one with you, anyways.” 

_Oh. Now that’s an idea._

Multiple images pop into Sam’s head. Like what Nathan would look like in front of him, naked and skin slick with water.

He wonders what Nathan’s toned body would feel like under his palms. Bare skin on display, free to touch, inviting Sam to caress whenever he desires. 

Or maybe Sam could slide his hands down Nate’s back, feel the grooves and muscles underneath his fingertips. Trace the scars curiously like pointing to locations on a map. 

Would Nate purr at the touch? Would he lean back and let Sam maneuver his hands over Nate’s body however he pleased?

_Focus, idiot._

Sam shakes his head and shrugs, trying to seem nonchalant.

“Alright, but I don’t wanna hear _any_ complaints about the temperature! Not all of us want our skin to melt off when we shower—“ 

“Sam. Turn on the damn shower.” Nate interrupts, impatient. 

With a short nod, Sam turns and twists the nobs to a comfortable temperature, lets the water run for a second or two before he considers getting in. 

Behind him, he hears Nathan shrugging out of his clothes.

An odd feeling creeps up his spine, tickling the bones that lay just beneath flesh. It feels electric, a faint buzz to it all. He tries to ignore it, instead focusing on the task of taking off the remainder of his clothes. 

Nate's already stepping into the shower by the time Sam's got his clothes off, hearing a pleased sigh slip from Nate’s mouth when the water meets his skin. 

Sam shivers a little. A wave of goosebumps running over him. 

_Fuck._

Nate pulls the curtain back a bit, giving Sam a bemused look. 

“You just gonna stand there or y’gonna join me?” 

Sam forces a chuckle, “Yeah, yeah, I’m comin’.” 

With a deep breath, Sam pulls the curtain back slightly and steps in, suddenly over aware of each small movement he makes. 

He shouldn’t be this awkward. But there’s a sudden nausea that drowns his every ounce of being. 

This _thing_ between them isn’t that new, they’ve been together for a while now. Yet he still finds himself nervous at each touch, like he’s back in high-school around his crush. 

In front of him, Nate’s letting the water douse his hair, and Sam can’t deny the way his heart clenches with an odd, yet comforting, feeling of adoration.

It’s almost like an impulse, the want to wrap his arms around Nate’s neck and rest his head on Nate’s shoulder. A scratch that lays underneath the surface of his body, unreachable without pulling back a few layers. 

He knows Nate wouldn’t care. Knows that if anything, he’d let out a hum and lean back against Sam’s chest, revel in the warmth and feeling of Sam’s body. 

Nate’s shown his appreciation for Sam. Shown how grateful he is that Sam’s still alive, and that he has the chance to be with him again. 

Yet there’s always a doubt in the back of Sam’s mind. One that worries that, maybe Nate doesn’t _actually_ want Sam. Or that maybe, _just maybe_ , Nate will grow sick of him and end up leaving - because who wants to love a _dead man_? 

And sometimes Sam finds himself almost convincing Nate to stop this relationship that’s blooming between them in fear of getting hurt, in fear of letting Nathan down. 

Because he knows Nate’s worth so much. Sam knows Nate can accomplish amazing things, just like he has in the past - and Sam doesn’t want to weigh him down, or extinguish that ever-growing fire within Nathan. 

But, as always, those fears deteriorate - melts away like sand between his fingers. Because Nate’s leaning back towards him, and his back meets Sam’s chest, warm and welcoming. Then Sam’s arms are homing themselves around Nate’s middle, holding him close. 

And Sam’s reminded that Nathan holds nothing but _love_ for him. That Nate cherishes every moment spent with him. Reminded of all the laughs and silent moments of peace. He remembers all the nights of holding one another so close their bodies could’ve merged into one. 

Remembers all the times they’d almost lost one another. Remembers the _tears_ and the _screams._ But he mostly remembers the hugs of relief mixed with so much fear it was almost palpable - hands roaming one another’s bodies as if to check if they were actually real. 

The small moments are what matter the most to him, though. The hours spent researching things in silence, fingers intertwined between them. Or the way Nate looks after successfully finding a new clue, and how his face will _beam_ at Sam’s comedic, but genuine, applause.

Or the times where Nate falls asleep with his head in Sam’s lap, or atop Sam’s shoulder. Breath coming out in steady rounds, heartbeat hushed and beating a soft rhythm. 

It’s moments like those - like _these_ , that remind Sam that Nate _loves_ him. Reminds him that Nate would watch the world crumble beneath him if it meant never again losing time with Sam. 

A murmur reverberates through Sam’s chest, a hum. 

“This is nice.” Nate comments, his voice heavy with tiredness - exhaustion, maybe.

Sam makes a small noise, agreeing.

Turning his head a little, Sam presses his lips to the underside of Nathan’s jaw. Nate shivers, leaning into the contact with a low groan.

Sam chuckles, pressing another kiss to his skin, but eventually whispering:

“No funny business, still needa’ wash..” 

Their laughs echo off the walls, blending together and making that knot of doubt and anxieties in Sam’s stomach unwind a bit. 

  
  


After a long shower filled with gentle touches and sweet scented washes, Sam and Nate lay together on a cheap, yet reasonably comfortable hotel bed. 

Sam’s carding his fingers through Nate’s hair, listening faintly to the TV that’s mostly for ambiance. 

Again, Sam’s overcome with a feeling of comfort - mellow and sparking in his chest. 

“Hey, Nate?” 

Nate makes a noise akin to a ‘ _hmm?_ ’

“I love you.. ya’know that, right?” Sam asks, sounding hesitant, but a soft tone to his words. 

Nate laughs, shifting around slightly so he meets Sam’s gaze. 

“Yeah. I know.” He responds, bringing Sam’s hand to his mouth to place a gentle kiss upon the inside of his wrist, right over his veins. 

**Author's Note:**

> did i have any idea where this fic was gonna go? nope. did i totally wing it? yep. will i end up probably deleting it and completely rewriting it? most likely.
> 
> but for real this is all over the place and i HATE it but lowkey love it at the same time i . eerrjfjfjfjdjdjfkf brain go: brrrrr nate/sam fluff 
> 
> ALSO THE TITLE IS JUST A HOZIER LYRIC I LOOOOOVE HAHAHDNNF


End file.
